Powrót Czarnego Pana
by zubatek
Summary: oneshot - co ma wspólnego Severus Snape z powrótem Lorda po wielu latach?


_Pierwsza życiu jednorazówka HP, pierwszy w życiu JAKIKOLWIEK ukończony tekst xD_

_poprawki zawdzięczam Hyakki Yakou :*_

_mile widziane komentarze :)_

Severus rozejrzał się wokół, mrużąc oczy. Nie pamiętał jak znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, którego nie rozpoznawał. Po chwili usłyszał zbliżający się odgłos kroków.

- W końcu się obudziłeś, ukochany – rozległ się cichy, złowieszczo brzmiący głos. Mężczyzna spiął się w oczekiwaniu na klątwy, które powinny nadejść - klątwy, których wspomnienia jego umysł od razu powiązał z właścicielem głosu. Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy tego nie zazna. Niestety, jego nadzieje były płonne. Po trzynastu latach odpoczynku, jego ciało znów miało wić się godzinami w bólu, czekając na zbawienie. - Nie martw się, ukochany. Teraz będziemy razem. Na zawsze. - _Ukochany? Jaki, kurwa, ukochany?_ Znał głos, znał osobę, ale chyba jednak źle rozeznał się w sytuacji.

Osoba odeszła w nieznanym kierunku, a on spróbował jeszcze raz poukładać sobie fakty. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to zakończenie kolejnego roku nauczania w Hogwarcie. Była uczta, po niej dzieciaki wyjechały, a on udał się do swoich komnat. Wszedł do środka i poczuł ból z tyłu głowy, później obudził się tutaj. _Zostałem zaatakowany! Ale przez kogo? Co jest grane? - _pomyślał. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował było niezaprzeczalnie lochami. Zamiast drzwi widział stalowe, potężne kraty, a okno zastępował otwór wielkości dłoni. Kamienne ściany i podłoga wyziębiały pomieszczenie i powodowały wszechobecną wilgoć, wśród której Severus wyczuł zapach stęchlizny i krwi.

Spróbował wstać, jednak zaraz poczuł - i zobaczył - na swoich nogach kajdany, przypięte do jednej ze ścian dość luźno - na tyle by mógł się poruszać po niedużym lochu, ale nie na tyle by mógł w jakikolwiek sposób uciec. Na siebie miał zarzuconą szatę, bez żadnych kieszeni, pod spodem nie miał nic. Sprawdzając stan swojego ciała wyczuł zakrzepłą krew na potylicy. To upewniło go, że jego ostatnie wspomnienie jest prawdziwe. Zaatakowano go i uprowadzono do tego miejsca. _Czyżby pogłoski okazały się prawdziwe i Czarny Pan powrócił? Dlaczego jednak jestem tutaj? Nie czułem żadnego wezwania._ - rozmyślał gorączkowo.

Po chwili znowu usłyszał kroki, tym razem nadchodziły co najmniej dwie osoby. Miał rację, dwóch mężczyzn stanęło za kratami. Jeden z nich otworzył pomieszczenie i wszedł do środka. Podszedł do więźnia i rozkuł go, przywołując skinięciem dłoni towarzysza. Złapali Severusa pod ramiona i wyprowadzili z lochu -. Snape poddał się ich działaniom, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Czuł zmęczenie spowodowane uderzeniem w głowę i zimnem oraz zażenowanie wywołane swoją nagością widoczną spod rozpiętej szaty. Mężczyźni poprowadzili go schodami do owalnego pomieszczenia - dookoła, pod ścianami stały postacie w czarnych szatach z głębokimi kapturami zasłaniającymi twarze. Nikt się nie poruszył ani nie okazał zdziwienia z przyprowadzenia więźnia.

Severus został rzucony pod nogi jedynej siedzącej osoby w pomieszczeniu, spoczywającej na wielkim żelaznym tronie na końcu sali. U jej boku stał wyróżniający się z otoczenia mężczyzna w śnieżnobiałej szacie. Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w czerwone oczy siedzącego na tronie Czarnego Pana. _A więc jednak. Moja dawna zdrada wyszła na jaw_ - pomyślał. Lord wstał i przemówił.

- Dziękuję wam, moi poddani, za przybycie na tą szczególną uroczystość. Rytuał, dzięki któremu powróciłem niedawno był skomplikowany i, jak się okazało, nietrwały. Muszę skorzystać z ciała waszego brata, a mojego ukochanego poddanego. Severusie, wstań – zwrócił się do zaszokowanego wcześniejszymi słowami, leżącego mężczyzny. Widząc brak reakcji, skinął ręką mężczyznom, którzy wcześniej wprowadzili Snape'a. Ci podeszli i pomogli wstać oniemiałemu więźniowi. - Użyję twojego ciała, mój ukochany. Zawsze go pragnąłem, a teraz przysłużysz mi się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mogłeś marzyć! Wybacz wcześniejsze traktowanie, jednak to wymóg rytuału. Kapłanie, możesz zaczynać – zwrócił się do człowieka w białej szacie. Severus tymczasem próbował zrozumieć co się wokół niego właściwie dzieje.

Kapłan wyszedł na środek pomieszczenia i nakazał stanąć po jednej swojej stronie Lordowi, po drugiej Severusowi, plecami do siebie. Wyciągnął dłonie do góry i zaczął recytować w nieznanym języku. Nikt się nie poruszył. Severus, mimo że chciał, czuł jak jakaś potężna siła trzyma go w miejscu. Kiedy Kapłan zwolnił tempo recytacji obaj stojący obok niego mężczyźni poczuli ogromny ból. Żaden z nich jednak nie krzyknął, jedynie otwarli usta w niemej próbie wydania dźwięku.

Po chwili ciało Lorda Voldemorta zapaliło się. Stojący pod ścianą słudzy poruszyli się niespokojnie, jednak od podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań powstrzymała ich ta sama, nieznana siła. Ciało ich Pana paliło się dopóki Kapłan nie skończył recytacji. Na ziemię opadła jedynie kupka popiołu i w tym momencie odprawiający rytuał krzyknął głośno po łacinie, co niektórzy ze sług i Severus zrozumieli jako: „Powstań ponownie". Z tymi słowami Snape poczuł jeszcze większy ból niż dotychczas i krzyknął rozpaczliwie, po czym upadł na ziemię pozbawiony przytomności. Wszyscy obecni poczuli jak otaczająca ich siła znika. Kapłan uniesieniem dłoni powstrzymał ich od jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Pomógł wstać leżącemu mężczyźnie odzywając się słowami:

- Witaj Panie. - Oczy podnoszącego się rozbłysły na czerwono.


End file.
